


Affable

by sanguinefairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinefairy/pseuds/sanguinefairy
Summary: First meetings are always fun, right?Affable \af-uh-buh l\ - 1. friendly, good-natured, or easy to talk to. 2. Showing warmth and friendliness; benign; pleasant





	Affable

Silver swirled the amber liquid around in the glass before taking another sip. The liquid fire burned its way down his throat until it warmed his belly. Bourbon seemed to be the only thing to bring warmth to the frozen pit in his chest these days. That’s probably the reason the bartender has the drink waiting for him before he reaches the bar. 

A body slid into the seat next to him at the bar, his peripheral vision showing a burly man with shaggy, shoulder-length brown hair. Silver couldn’t be bothered to acknowledge his presence.

“Bourbon, neat.” The stranger ordered, eliciting a glance from Silver. That was the same drink he was currently nursing in his hands.

“Good choice.” Silver murmured with a nod in the man’s direction. He took another sip.

“Cheers.” The stranger flashed him an affable smile before taking a sip of his own drink.

The man looked familiar somehow but Silver couldn’t place where he’d seen him before. He just faintly remembered seeing the long brown hair, the same color of the liquid he was swirling around in his glass, before. He shrugged off the thought and took another sip. Silver could feel a pair of eyes sizing him up from beside him.

“How’s your son?” The stranger asked, causing Silver to choke on his drink.

So that’s how he recognized him. Silver had seen the man dropping his daughter off at the same preschool he takes his son, Gray. If Silver recalled correctly, his daughter’s name is Cana and she is good friends with Gray. Gray talks about her all of the time at home.

“Gray is doing well. He’s looking forward to this week’s field trip. How is your daughter, Cana?” The man looked surprised at Silver’s use of his daughter’s name.

“Cana is… staying out of trouble.” The man said with a chuckle. It was true that both of their children like to be troublemakers together. He’s seen her name on multiple incident reports he’s signed for Gray.

“I don’t know how those teachers handle them, Gray is already a handful on his own. I can’t imagine the two of them together.” Silver said, chuckling along with Cana’s dad. He found himself warming up to the man easily, the conversation continued effortlessly. 

The two of them talked for a while, the conversation never lulling once. Silver found the man affable and maybe it was just the bourbon talking, but he found him quite attractive as well. Maybe it was the hair, maybe it was the broad shoulders. Silver’s cheeks were sore from smiling, something he hasn’t felt in years.

The man glanced at his watch. “Looks like I’ve got to get out of here.” 

Silver frowned slightly, not wanting the conversation to end. “I’ll walk you out. I’ve got to get going as well.”

The man nodded and Silver followed him through the bar towards the entrance. The midday sun caused the two of them to squint at the sudden brightness. Silver hesitated, not wanting to say goodbye.

“It was nice to meet you…” The man trailed off, not knowing what to call him.

“Silver. Likewise.” Silver paused, waiting for the man to give his name.

“Gildarts.” He said with a smile, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

Silver grabbed Gildarts’ hand, reveling in its warmth. A moment passed and neither man moved to withdraw their hand. Silver took one more look at Gildarts’ face and yanked him forward, kissing him before his shocked yelp could escape his lips.

Gildarts stiffened momentarily, making Silver regret his sudden boldness but as Gildarts melted into the kiss, so did Silver’s worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just love these dads. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
